Brainwashing
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ryou succeeds in brainwashing Ichigo. Can Kisshu get her back to normal? R&R please!


**Brainwashing**

Ichigo sighed, heading down to the basement of Café Mew Mew after work. _What does that rotten jerk want with me now? _ she wondered.

Surprisingly, the basement appeared to be empty when she reached it. She looked around, then sighed and said, "If you're just going to play games, I'm going home." She turned, but before she could go anywhere, she was knocked out from behind.

Ryou stepped out of the shadows, and put a cap-like machine on Ichigo's head. "This ought to take care of the problem," he said, and pressed a button. As the machine worked, Ryou thought, _If I brainwash her, she'll get rid of Kisshu. Then I can have her, with no competition. Aoyama dumped her, so he won't be a problem either. All I have to do is get rid of Kisshu._

There was a beep, and Ryou took the machine off Ichigo's head, then quickly hid it. Ichigo woke up as he came back, and he saw that her eyes were blank. "Ryou? Why am I in here?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisshu tried to kill you, and I got you out of there," Ryou said. "He's too dangerous, you need to take him down."

To his satisfaction, Ichigo started looking determined, and transformed. "I'll go do that," she said, and ran out. Ryou smirked, and went to the computers to watch her.

Kisshu was searching for Ichigo; he and she had been dating, little to Ryou's knowledge. And though Ichigo was usually late, this was abnormally late. She wasn't at home or at the sakura tree. Finally he went to the Café, and saw her walking out, transformed. _What happened? _he wondered.

Floating down, he landed, and Ichigo immediately noticed him. To his surprise, she looked angry. "Koneko-chan, what happened?" Kisshu asked. He started to walk over, but stopped when she took out her weapon.

"What do you think happened?" Ichigo asked coldly. "You tried to kill me. You're going down."

"What are you talking about? I was looking for you because we were supposed to meet up today, remember?" Kisshu asked. Suddenly he noticed her eyes looked slightly different, and got worried. _Uh-oh, did Blondie do something to her? _he wondered. He didn't have much more time to wonder; Ichigo started her attack. He dodged it, but she did it again, and this time he got hit. _There's got to be a way to get her back to normal, _he thought, just as Ichigo hit him with her attack again.

"Ichigo, stop!" Kisshu said. "We love each other, remember?"

It was no use. Ichigo sent another attack at him, just as he got an idea. He made his way over to her, ignoring the pain from the Strawberry Surprise attack, and grabbed her by the shoulders when he reached her. As she started struggling, he kissed her.

Ichigo had been feeling angry, but when Kisshu kissed her, the feeling melted away, and she kissed back, feeling like something inside her had snapped. Then Kisshu broke off the kiss, and she looked at him. "Is whatever Ryou did to you reversed?" he asked.

"I think Ryou brainwashed me, but I feel fine," Ichigo said. "What happened?"

"You attacked me…." Kisshu said weakly. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Ichigo's horrified face. His vision went black as Ichigo cried out, "Kisshu!"

Ichigo caught Kisshu as he fell, noticing he was seriously injured. She sank to her knees, resting Kisshu's head in her lap, and grabbed her cell phone out of a pocket, detransforming. She immediately dialed Pai's number, and as soon as he picked up, she said, "Pai, I need you to come get me and Kisshu; it's an emergency!"

"_On my way," _Pai said.

Ichigo waited, and two minutes later, Pai teleported in and looked shocked. "What happened?" he asked.

"Ryou brainwashed me, and I attacked Kisshu!" Ichigo wailed. "And now he's seriously injured, and it's all my fault!"

"Grab on," Pai said, picking up Kisshu. Ichigo immediately grabbed Pai's shoulder, and he teleported her and Kisshu to Kisshu's room. Pai put Kisshu down on the bed, and took off his boots. He put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and then said, "I might need some of your power too."

"Take all of it," Ichigo said. "I don't deserve to have power…."

"Try to stay quiet," Pai said. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu relaxed. Ten minutes later, Pai said, "Ichigo, I need help."

Ichigo immediately came over and grabbed the hand Pai held out, feeling him start to pull her power out.

Ten more minutes passed, and Pai let go of her hand, then said, "Kisshu needs to rest for a while, but he's going to be fine. And I'm not taking your power away, because otherwise you won't have any way to kill Ryou, right?"

"Right…." Ichigo said sadly. She sat down next to Kisshu as Pai teleported out.

About four hours later, Ichigo had buried her face in her hands, and was sobbing. Kisshu was still unconscious, and she was blaming herself for everything.

This was about when Kisshu woke up, and he woke up to the sound of Ichigo's sobs. Turning his head, he saw Ichigo sitting next to him, sobbing into her hands. "Koneko-chan?" he asked.

Ichigo looked up, and asked miserably, "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not, don't be silly," Kisshu said. "It's not your fault Ryou brainwashed you. And I'll recover, so don't worry about it, k?"

Ichigo just buried her face in her hands again, as she started crying again. _Yikes…. She's really depressed, _Kisshu thought. Then he called telepathically, _Pai?_

_What's wrong? _Pai asked.

_Ichigo won't stop crying; can you come put her to sleep? _Kisshu asked.

_I'll be there soon, _Pai said.

Sure enough, he teleported in a minute later- not that Ichigo noticed. Sighing, Pai put a hand on Ichigo's forehead gently, and a minute later, she was asleep. He picked her up and tucked her in next to Kisshu, then said, "Get some rest, Kisshu. She'll be fine."

Kisshu sighed, noticing Ichigo had snuggled up to him in her sleep, and put his arms around her.

The next morning, Kisshu woke up to find Ichigo literally attached to him, and asked softly, "Koneko-chan, are you feeling okay?"

"Nyaa…" Ichigo said. "Maybe…"

Kisshu felt her forehead, and said, "You don't have a fever."

Ichigo looked at him, and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel fine," Kisshu said.

"You're not sitting up…" Ichigo said.

"It's kind of hard to do that when you're attached to me," Kisshu said teasingly.

Ichigo squeaked, turning red, and let go. Kisshu smirked and sat up. Ichigo sat up too, and Kisshu noticed she still looked sad. "Are you going to cheer up?" he asked.

"Maybe…." Ichigo said.

"Would a kiss make you feel better?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo perked up a bit, and Kisshu chuckled, then kissed her. She kissed back, and they stayed that way till Pai came in and said, "I take it this means you're both feeling better?"

"I feel fine," Kisshu said. "Can I get up?"

Pai put a hand on his chest, and said, "Yeah, you're all set."

Kisshu got up and said, "Koneko-chan, should we have breakfast?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "I'm kind of hungry."

Kisshu teleported her to the kitchen, and they got some cereal and fruit. As they ate, Ichigo said, "Ryou needs to go down, can we do that after breakfast?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Do you need help killing him?"

"No, but you can watch if you want," Ichigo said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Kisshu said with a smirk. "Ready?"

Ichigo transformed, and said, "Ready."

Kisshu teleported her to the Café, and Ichigo went up to the doors, then kicked them down. Kisshu noticed that she was in a REALLY bad mood, and stayed back a bit as he followed her in. Luckily for both of them, the Café wasn't open to customers yet, but the other Mews and Keiichiro looked up, startled, as Ichigo snarled, "Where is Ryou?"

Mint gulped and said, "The basement…."

Ichigo stormed off, followed by Kisshu, who was actually getting a bit nervous. Ichigo NEVER got this angry. He followed her down the stairs, and watched as she kicked the door to Ryou's lab down. Ryou looked up, and asked, "Ichigo, what happened?"

"You made me attack my boyfriend, that's what happened," Ichigo snarled. "You are going to die, Ryou."

She took out her weapon, and Ryou looked panicked. "Ichigo, this isn't like you, did the aliens do something to you?" he asked.

"No, YOU did something to me, and now you're going to pay," Ichigo said coldly. She got out her Strawberry Bell, and as Ryou started to back away, hit him with so much power there was nothing left by the time the attack faded. She turned as Kisshu started clapping. "Nice one," he said. "Blondie has ceased to exist."

Ichigo smiled and said, "Now I'm in a much better mood."

"Good," Kisshu said. "But don't you think it might be a good idea to inform your teammates why you killed him?"

"I guess," Ichigo said. She detransformed and went upstairs, followed by Kisshu. Her teammates and Keiichiro were waiting, and Mint asked a bit timidly, "Uh… are you feeling better now?"

"Yup, problem taken care of," Ichigo said.

Keiichiro sighed and asked, "What did you do to Ryou?"

"Let's just say there's nothing left," Ichigo said.

"I thought I saw a few ashes," Kisshu commented.

"So why did you kill him?" Lettuce asked.

"He brainwashed me, and I almost killed Kisshu," Ichigo said. "Kisshu got me back to normal, and I decided that Ryou was better off dead."

Keiichiro sighed. "If he's going to start brainwashing us, that's for the best," he said resignedly. "Are we forming a truce?"

"Hai," Kisshu said. "We were just waiting for the right opportunity, because we wanted to, but Blondie would have said no, so we had to find a good reason to kill him. Should I call Pai and Taruto?"

"Hai," Keiichiro said.

Kisshu concentrated, then said, "Pai will bring Taruto. I guess we just have to wait."

The others nodded, and settled down at tables.

**Bad ending, but I might have another idea soon. This was requested by MewMewWings. Please review!**


End file.
